Ice Skating Fun
by Rosie2009
Summary: Bruce and Diana go ice skating. Well... Diana's not so good at it... Batman x Wonder Woman or Bruce Wayne x Diana Prince. Let me check... Nope! Still don't own anything but the storyline!:( Read and review!


"Diana, no. I mean it. I won't." Diana gave him her best and most winning smile.

"Come on, Bruce! I want to learn and I'm almost certain that you can teach me. Or do I need to go to Kal?" Bruce got a fierce look of jealousy on his face. Diana laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Thirty minutes ago, Diana had been trying to persuade Bruce to bring her to the ice skating rink. After much convincing, he finally relented and they got into his bright yellow Lamborghini and went. As of fifteen minutes ago, she had been trying, and failing, to convince him to skate with her. "It's just ice skating, you big baby."

"I'll make a fool out of myself," mumbled Bruce, so quietly that Diana could scarcely pick up on his words. Once her mind pieced together what little of his statement that was loud enough to hear, she rolled her eyes and tied her deep blue ice skates.

"At least we'll be making fools out of ourselves together." He glared at her and Diana stuck out her bottom lip in what Bruce called "Diana's Please, Please, Please, Brucie" face. He covered his eyes with his hands, presumably to prevent himself from falling into the perilous trap of the said expression. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up to his face and where his eyes would have been could she have seen them. This is where Bruce made a terrible mistake. Once she completed this act of deviousness, he must could not have helped himself and he peeked through his fingers at his pouty but determined lover. Diana made sure to really put on the charm then. He held her gaze for a long moment until he groaned.

To her surprise, Bruce reached down to his own black ice skates that Diana had rented for him once they arrived at the rink and began to slip them on. "Okay. So you're really going to do this."

"Yes. Because of your sneaky, conniving ways." Diana smirked triumphantly. Usually, Bruce did not give in that easily but Diana was not complaining. Any moment she could spend with her dear boyfriend was treasured. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for this. I really do appreciate it." She heard him sigh and look up at her from his kneeled down position.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Oh, but you'll die happily." Diana stopped and thought. "That reminds me of a song I heard the other day." She pondered on this subject for a few moments until her face lit up in recognition. "Oh, yeah!" She began singing. "This love will be the death of me. But I know I'll die happily! I'll know, I'll know, I'll know. Because you love me so, yeah!"

"Diana, please stop." Diana complied and looked at her dearest sourpuss.

"Oh, lighten up. But wait. You can't because," she leaned close to his ear and brought her voice to a whisper, "you're the Dark Knight." Then Diana pulled back and laughed loudly. Bruce shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"That quote wins 'Worst Pun of the Year.'" Diana just laughed harder. "I've never seen a woman who laughed so much at her own joke." She managed to get a hold of herself and brought the hysterics to a halt. Although that didn't prevent a few giggles from escaping.

"If you do not laugh at your own jokes, then who will?" Bruce thought on that and shrugged his shoulders.

"You actually have a point there. Anyway, are you ready to skate?" Diana vigorously nodded her head.

"Come on!" Diana took flight so that she wouldn't fall on her rear when she walked. She extended a hand for Bruce to grab. He gave her a look that said "really?" and she shook her head in confirmatory. He grabbed it eventually but not without great hesitation on his part. She flew them above the rink and slowly lowered them until Bruce's skates were touching the ice. Once he was on it and steadied, she landed beside him. Immediately, she unceremoniously fell on her behind. Diana groaned and looked up at Bruce. He looked to be desperately holding back a laugh. Diana blew a strand of hair out of her face. He finally couldn't help it and let out a small chuckle. "Are you going to laugh at me or are you going to help me up?" He reached down and gently but firmly brought her up and onto her feet. Diana stood on her feet for a minute and allowed a triumphant smile to creep on her face.

Right about the time she did, though, she lost her footing. But this time Bruce grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She was breathing hard for reasons not known to her and she was staring straight into his eyes. Her whole front was pressed closely to his. She was hyper-aware of the fact of were his hands were resting on her lower back. They were extremely close to a place that she really wanted his hands to venture to. She could only hope that her hands on his biceps had the same effect. Diana swallowed and risked a glance at his lips. They looked so Bruce and so… kissable. The pleasant scent of his cologne wafted to her nose and she took a deep breath.

"I got you," Bruce finally said and it took a moment for Diana to understand what he meant. Then she remembered how they ended up in this position. And where they were. As well as how many people could see them. She also remembered her want to learn the art of ice skating.

Still keeping a tight hold on his arms, she pulled back. "Are you ready to learn to skate?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." He took her hands and skated backwards. By doing this he sent Diana into forward motion on her own skates. The wind from moving gently tickled her face and blew her hair back somewhat. Bruce never loosened his grip on her hands and he kept his eyes locked with hers the entire time.

After a little while of doing this she could skate easily with him holding her hands and she rarely lost her balance. "Are you having fun?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes. Yes I am," she answered with the volume of her voice matching his.

"Do you think you can do it by yourself?" Diana looked at her feet. They were moving gracefully across the ice and she did not have any worrisome thoughts about falling down.

"I think I can." He then slowly and carefully let go of her hands. He remained close by her, though, in case she lost her footing. She grinned up at him. He tentatively smiled back. It was great until Diana started waving her hands frantically, trying to balance herself before she fell. Once again Bruce caught her. But this time he grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, which seemed like hours to Diana, Bruce made an attempt at his usual dry humor.

"You just keep falling for me, don't you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. But Diana did not let his comment affect the mood at all.

"Apparently so," she said as she moved one of her hands to the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Immediately she let out a moan. Any time she was with Bruce intimately she was this way. The taste of his mouth and lips was an overwhelming feeling. Diana found it incredible that he could do this to her. She was a very strong woman, most certainly not one to be trifled with. She could defeat villains ten times her size. But when one man put his lips on hers, she felt her knees weaken and she felt light-headed. Even when she kissed Steve Trevor it didn't feel this good. Of course, Steve was not around for long so she did not have much time to consider what she felt for him. But when she and Steve had their first kiss, Diana did not feel near as good as when Bruce first kissed her.

Suddenly Bruce broke away from their kiss. Diana looked up at him, confused, and let out a whimper. Just as she was about to protest against the sudden lack of contact, he kissed her once on her jaw and whispered in her ear.

"You seem to be a bit eager." Diana could only growl a bit in reply as she roughly pulled him into another kiss. She felt him slip his tongue into her mouth. She gladly received it and eagerly fought with it. Bruce pulled his tongue out of her mouth and hers desperately followed it into his mouth. Soon she realized he wasn't responding and she felt a smirk on his lips. Diana saw what he was doing, the big tease. She then bit his bottom lip hard enough to make the point that he'd better start kissing her back or he was going to get an angry Amazon. He grunted a little from her rowdy treatment and she kissed him in apology. He then covered her mouth with his and they continued with their kissing.

"Jeez, guys, get a room!" They immediately pulled away from one another to see just whom had the nerve to interrupt them. They were greeted with Dick Grayson and Tim Drake along with Barbara Gordon. Dick had a huge smirk on his face as he rested his hands on Barbara's wheelchair. Tim had one that could rival Dick's and he was leaning up against the railing beside the rink. "We came to see where you guys went, but what do we find instead? You two smooching each other's faces off. Where's the dignity in that? You're right here in front of a whole bunch of kids! You wouldn't want to ruin their innocence with your-" Dick stopped when Barbara reached up and punched him in the chest. "Ow, Babs. You could be gentle every once in a while."

"What's the fun in that?" Barbara then looked back at Bruce and Diana. "Are you guys ready to come home? Alfred is already preparing dinner." Bruce smiled and pulled Diana toward the edge of the rink, where Barbara, Tim, and Dick were.

"Bruce, you're treading on thin ice if you're thinking that you're going to be a playboy out there in that rink," Tim said as he snickered. Dick pushed him in the shoulder.

"Hey, man, don't use up all my puns. I'm the only funny man around here."

"Does that mean you're gay?" Barbara asked with a smirk. Dick's jaw dropped.

"Heck, no, Babs! That's crazy. You know I got the hots for girls. Especially a certain one." He raised his brow suggestively. She rolled her eyes and punched him again. But this time she followed up with a pull of his shirt collar and a kiss to the cheek.

"I know. Chill out, big guy." Bruce groaned.

"I really suggest that you stop trying to break the ice with me and Diana and quit it with all the ice puns." Diana laughed at his creative if not ridiculous attempt at making a pun.

"Well, Bruce, you really put the icing on the cake," Diana said.

"Let's just go back home," Dick said. Barbara looked up at him.

"Oh, just because you couldn't think of a good ice pun and are jealous doesn't mean that the rest of us can't have fun," Barbara said. Bruce smiled a genuine smile. Diana noticed it immediately. It wasn't often that he gave those. It usually was a smirk or, the most popular, a frown.

"I hate to say it, but just this once Dick is right. We really do need to get back or the food will be cold." They all agreed and Dick, Barbara, and Tim headed toward Dick's car. Bruce then turned to Diana, picked her up bridal style, and set her down on the bench. He then took a seat beside her. After a few moments in a comfortable silence while they untied their skates, Bruce spoke up.

"I haven't been ice skating since my parents died. Not for fun, anyways." Diana stopped what she was doing and turned her head to look at him. His parents were a very sensitive subject and he did not talk about them often. His eyes were focused on a patch of ground right around his feet. "That's why I didn't want to go skating so much. I was afraid it would bring back those memories." He stopped and took a deep breath. Diana brought him into a gentle hug and rested her chin on his shoulder. Bruce hugged her back. "But I had fun today, Diana. I made new memories." He pulled away, and still holding her waist, he said, "And I only hope we can do it again sometime." Diana had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She then rested her forehead on his and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. And thank you for bringing me here. I can understand how hard it must have been for you to do this with me. To come back here," she said right before she gently pressed her lips against his for a short but meaningful kiss. "And we will come back. Hopefully without Dick, Tim, and Barbara interrupting." At that Bruce smiled.

"I love you so much. What would I do without you, Diana?" Diana laughed and kissed him once more.

"I certainly hope you'll ever have to find out. And I certainly hope I'll ever have to find out what I'd do without you, Bruce."

 **Hey, everybody! Man, it's been a while since I've done anything BMWW related. I certainly hope this will suffice for all of your fluff needs until I can update "Wonder Bat." I hope you all liked it and read and review to let me know! Bye for now!**


End file.
